


Tears in His Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deathfic, Drugs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, John loves Mary, Pregnant Mary Morstan, Sad, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock Loves John, Suicide, This Is STUPID, Wedding, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm sorry this sucks so bad, let me know in the comments ways I can improve or something.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Tears in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sucks so bad, let me know in the comments ways I can improve or something.

John always knew deep down there was some sort of love between Sherlock and him, with the long eye contact, lingering touches when they'd pass a cup of tea to the other. About a week after Sherlock returned from the dead, John went to baker street to talk to him, which turned into a night of hungry kisses and making love. They knew what they were doing was wrong. John had to stop it since he was supposed to be getting married a week prior, with a baby on the way. 

Sitting beside Mary on their wedding day. Sherlock, his best man, friend and ex-lover standing beside him, delivering a beautiful speech. Sherlock had tear's threatening to spill from his eyes while trying to talk.

Sherlock knew John didn't need him anymore, he had a beautiful wife and baby on the way, He was getting ready to leave the wedding early and spotted John, dancing with his wife, he felt a pang of jealousy and sadness in his stomach. John didn't notice he left until later that night which caused him to feel guilty.

2 days later Sherlock was found by Mrs. Hudson in his chair, he had overdosed the night before.

The funeral wasn't very big, John, Mary, his parent's and Mycroft and a few others he knew. John wasn't sure what to do with himself afterwards, he blamed himself for Sherlock's death.


End file.
